Rien ni personne
by stich29
Summary: Songfic sur la chanson rien ni personne de Jonathan Cerrada. Slash HarryDrago


Disclaimer : **Bon, malheureusement, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. (Même si j'aimerais que Drago le soit.) Ils sont à J.K.R. La chanson, elle, elle est à Jonatan ou plutôt aux auteurs c'est à dire : Christian Vié/Thierry Geoffroy. Voilà, et le scénario et l'idée sont à moi. **

Note de l'auteur (c'est moi, enfin, je crois) : **Bon, ben, c'est mon premier slash, donc s'il vous plaît, soyez un peu indulgents et reviewez si ça vous plaît. Ca me ferait plaisir d'avoir des avis autres que ceux de mes amis qui je crois ne sont pas très objectifs.**

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Cette fic est faite sous forme de flash-back, donc, elle est quelque peu désordonnée. Mais bon, je pense que c'est quand même compréhensible. Les pensées de Drago sont écrites en plus épais. Enfin, si ça marche. Mais bon, la chanson est en Italique et le reste ben c'est l'histoire. 

PoV Drago !

Ca y est, il a réussi à me faire pleurer ce foutu Potter. Moi qui n'ai jamais versé une larme, pourquoi cette lettre me fait-elle cet effet ? Et c'est quoi cette chanson ?

La lettre 

_J'ai besoin d'y voir clair,_

_De lever le voile,_

**Sirius, son parrain, mort en traversant le voile de la salle des morts au ministère,** _Il y a eu trop d'éclair _ _Sur notre champ d'étoiles_ **Toutes ces nuits passées dans la tour d'astronomie à regarder les étoiles,** _On ferait mieux de se taire_

_De s'aimer plus doucement_

_Plus simplement_

Pff, tous ces moments où j'ai évité de répondre à ses questions muettes en parlant pour ne rien dire,

_Aujourd'hui on va se déchirer_

_Demain se demander pardon_

**Toutes ces disputes pour des broutilles, et ces réconciliations sur un éclat de rire,**

_Même si on voulait y échapper_

**Tout ce que j'ai fais pour retarder le moment où il me le dirait,**

_On sait bien qu'au fond_

_Rien ni personne _

_Ne nous séparera_

_Ce que tu me donnes _

_Personne ne me le prendra_

_Rien ni personne _

_Ne nous séparera_

_Je me soupçonne _

_De n'aimer que toi_

**Il m'aime, et il l'avoue. Drago, tu n'es qu'un imbécile qui tout gâché. Tu sais bien que toi aussi tu l'aimes.**

_Tu es là comme une évidence_

_Un rayon de soleil dans une pièce_

_Toute baignée du silence_

_Qui recouvre ma tristesse_

**Son sourire à chaque fois que j'apparaissais après qu'il ai parlé de Sirius**

_Pourquoi veux-tu quand j'y pense,_

_Que je te laisse, prendre tes distances_

**Le voyage que j'avais prévu pour lui échapper, encore une foie,**

_Aujourd'hui, je te fais le serment _

_De t'aimer jusqu'au bout_

_De m'endormir en pensant_

_A ces moments si doux_

-Harry ! ! !

Drago venait de se lever, et courait a présent dans tout le château à la recherche de son ami en criant son prénom. Il le trouva assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre dans une salle vide. Il avait les yeux dans le vague, et se trouvait très près du bord, un peu trop au goût de Drago.

-Harry, je... je... je suis désolé Harry, mais je t'en prie, ne saute pas.

-Je t'aime Drago.

-Moi aussi Harry.

-Tu dis ça uniquement pour que je ne saute pas. C'est vrai que ça ferait tâche, un Gryffondor, qui s'écrase sur l'herbe. Avec ma robe rouge ça jurerait. Donne-moi la tienne s'il te plaît. Le vert ça fera mieux. (même sur le point de se suicider, il garde un grand sens de l'humour notre petit Ryry.

-Harry, je t'en supplie, ne saute pas. Je t'aime, et ce n'est pas pour préserver ta vie que je dis ça. De toute façon, si tu sautes, je saute aussi.

-Drago ?

-Oui ?

-Tu parles sérieusement ?

-Oui, Harry. Je t'aime réellement. Seulement, j'avais peur de l'avouer, car j'avais remarqué que tes sentiments pour moi changeaient. J'espérais que l'éloignement nous aiderait à oublier, mais je me trompais. Harry je t'aime.

-...

Harry ne dit rien, mais revint dans la salle de classe, en abandonnant son idée de suicide. Il s'approcha de Drago qui délicatement, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

-... moi aussi.

_Rien ni personne_

_Ne nous séparera_

_Ce que tu me donnes_

_Personne ne me le prendra_

_Rien ni personne_

_Ne nous séparera_

_Je me soupçonne _

_De n'aimer que toi_

Fin.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

**Bon, vous en pensez quoi ? Si c'est bien, reviews. Et si c'est pas bien, reviews aussi.**


End file.
